


my friends

by ochaofice



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochaofice/pseuds/ochaofice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It Friday again. Mrs. Lovett is coming to Fogg’s Asylum to see Sweeney Todd.<br/>Poor chap. Mrs. Lovett walks through the glass door, down the white hall. To his door Number, 302. Little did she know I was following her. Mrs. Lovett walks in. I slip in behind her. I fly in to Sweeney Todd’s hands. He is on his knees. I was so small. He could wrap he large hands all the way over me with room to spare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my friends

MY FRIENDS.

It Friday again. Mrs. Lovett is coming to Fogg’s Asylum to see Sweeney Todd. Poor chap. Mrs. Lovett walks through the glass door, down the white hall. To his door Number, 302. Little did she know I was following her. Mrs. Lovett walks in. I slip in behind her. I fly in to Sweeney Todd’s hands. He is on his knees. I was so small. He could wrap he large hands all the way over me with room to spare.

“These are my friends.” He says.  
He glances at the others.  
“See How they Glisten.”  
“See this one shine,”  
He moves me in to view.  
I’m the only black one.  
The others are bright reds and greens and the rare blue.  
She can’t see me, No one can see us but Mr. Sweeney Todd.  
“How she smiles in the light.”  
I was smiling, like anyone I was a sucker for flattery.  
“My friend.”  
“My Faithful friend.”  
“Speak to me friend.”  
He moves me close to his ear.  
“Whisper; I’ll listen”  
“They wouldn’t let me in, Mr. Sweeney Todd.” I said.  
“I know, I know.”  
“Like me, my friend.”  
“you couldn't come home.”  
He pause lost in thought. Then he smiled, His smile was filled with wonder and I sensed It had a dark side to it.  
“Home...And were together.”  
“and we’ll do wonders... won’t we?”  
I had not answered.  
“You there? My friend?”

 

“I’m your friend too, Mr. Todd.” said Mrs. Lovett

“Come let me hold you.”  
still talking to me.

Mr. lovett had moved to his right shoulder  
“If you only knew Mr. Todd.”

“Now, Move aside.”  
He said in anger.  
He was speaking to her.

“Ooh, Mr. Todd.”

“you grow warm in my hand.” said Mr. Todd  
“you’re warm in my hand.” said Mrs. Lovett  
They had said it together.  
I sighed.  
He said it to me, she had said it to him.

“stop this, you can come home.” said Mrs. lovett

“My clever friend.”  
His evil smile came back and I wondered what he had planned.  
“Always had a fondness for you, I did.” Said Mrs. lovett

“Rest now my friends.”  
He was talking to the others who flew around us.

“Never you fear, Mr. Todd.”

“soon I'll need you.”

“you can move in with me, Mr. Todd”

Again they said in harmony.  
“Splendors you never have dreamed all your days.”

“will be yours.” said Mrs. lovett  
Mr. Sweeney Todd moved away from Mrs. Lovett

“My lucky friends.”  
His voice colored with excitement  
“I come up with a plan.”

“I’m your friend.” Said Mrs. lovett

“‘Till now your shine...”  
“was merely silver.” said Mr. Todd

“Silvers good enough for me.”

He walked slowed over to Mrs. lovett.  
“Mr. T.?” said Mrs. Lovett

“You shall Drip rubies”  
“You’ll soon drip..”  
“Precious..”  
“Rubies.”

“My little fairy, Kill her.”  
He opened his hands and she gasped.  
for the first time she saw me.

“Good Bye, Mrs. Lovett.”  
Mr. Sweeney Todd and I said together.


End file.
